


【男人x朱一龙】醉意恶意爱意

by juicyGrapefruit



Category: X朱一龙
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicyGrapefruit/pseuds/juicyGrapefruit





	【男人x朱一龙】醉意恶意爱意

门口响起窸窸窣窣的声音。听上去是翻找好一会的钥匙对了好久插进锁孔，又扭了好一会儿，门才终于被打开。

男人跌跌撞撞走进来，边关门边胡乱脱下外套，两脚对踩，两只鞋就倒扣着飞到脚垫上。

朱一龙在厨房正冲着解酒茶，听到不远处的声音，怕得连勺子都快拿不住。玄关声音停止，又是一阵由远及近的拖鞋趿拉声，酒气熏天的男人来到厨房。

"老婆.."男人搂住了黑暗中对着杯热水搅来搅去的人，"你在抖，你冷吗？"男人把发酵的高粱味喷向朱一龙的颈，然后扯扯身上宽大的毛衣盖上他纤瘦的腰。他搂着，摸着。

"给，给你喝。"朱一龙转过身，拿着茶杯的手感觉不到烫，反而手心冒冷汗，被夜染黑的茶汤漾着水波。

上一秒还浓情蜜意的男人看到氤氲热气的茶杯，脸色大变，他松开朱一龙的腰，手猛地一抬，白瓷的滚烫的马克杯蹭着朱一龙的脸飞了出去，杯体和茶水形成两条不同的抛物线，结点都是地面。

又开始了，男人醉酒之后朱一龙的限定痛苦。

突然翻脸的人把朱一龙拽到旁边的刷碗池，不由分说地掴了一掌，打得他的脸偏向一边，幸好他手背在后面撑着台子，才只是踉跄一下并没倒，白嫩的左颊当即起了红印，从口腔里到脸皮外都是火辣辣的肿痛。朱一龙已经有些习惯了，他只是疼，没有了第一次莫名其妙挨打后的耻辱和委屈，他只是，面无表情地流下了生理泪水。

"婊子，就他妈等我喝多了给我灌药是吧？给我弄迷糊你想干嘛？嗯？想干嘛？说！"男人把朱一龙的下巴捏得痛到麻，他怒目圆睁，眼里浑浊又猩红。

暴力事件第一次发生时是在敞亮的客厅，朱一龙本就不解又委屈，看到平时温和的丈夫露出他从未见过的凶神恶煞的表情，他瞪着不停渗泪的眼几乎站不住。至此之后，每当男人要去赴局，朱一龙都提前把灯火熄灭，空荡荡的漆黑房间反而安全感十足，而且浓黑还会一定程度吞没些男人的狂躁戾气，至少让朱一龙与他对视时再不至于腿软。

"我没有.."朱一龙被捏得发音困难，一张嘴牙齿就要咬到口腔内壁的软肉。

"真有意思。"男人冷笑一声，"我看看——"他一手撩开朱一龙的上衣，一手钻进朱一龙的裤子里，"这他妈什么玩意？逼里骚水一摊！"他又凑到软白胸脯动动鼻子，"身上弄这么香！你他妈是不是找野男人了！？"

"真的没有..你不要弄！"男人的手已经不由分说捅进了肉缝，排卵期汁水充盈，两根手指的进入畅通无阻。朱一龙条件反射地并了腿，撑着台子的手从后面拿出来去抓男人的胳膊，男人甩开他，更暴躁地把他往后一摁，他的后腰便硬生生撞了大理石的棱，疼地他抽气。

男人用手捅了几下不过瘾，把朱一龙转了身子背朝自己，手拽着他的裤子往下一脱，裤腰掉到脚踝，然后掏出自己的东西急急地往里面插。他每往前顶一次，朱一龙的胯就往冰冷坚硬的大理石上撞一次，又冰又疼。他把手隔在胯骨和大理石之前，稍稍好受了一点，但没一会儿，男人的手从后面钻出来，捏着他的手腕就往后扯，是那种屈辱的，骑马似的后入式。朱一龙另一只手用了点力把自己的身体和大理石勉强撑开，一声不响地承受男人发泄的操干。

"哎！给我叫出来！你在狗的身底下也这么静悄悄的吗？那他们怎么能看得上你？给我叫！"身后的人不满起来，狠狠向朱一龙的后背敲了一记，又嫌布料没娇嫩皮肤来得触感好，便胡乱把薄薄的棉质T往上卷，下摆塞进衣领，头凑上去，发疯地啃咬他后背绵软的薄肉，手绕到前面，一掌盖住朱一龙一侧的微鼓胸脯，指缝夹着乳粒揉捏。

"我没有别人..我真的，哼呜..真的没有别人.."朱一龙委屈地掉泪，不知道还可以怎么劝男人相信，只是一遍一遍的重复，然后被欺负得更狠。

"没有？哼..逼夹的那么紧..让谁给调教的？"男人一手仍捏着他的手腕，另一只手按住他的一侧肩膀，大力挺进柔滑紧致的女穴，再全根抽出，再进入时伴随朱一龙克制的轻哼发出粘腻的水声，是绝望的咏叹调。

男人不满于维持一种姿势，想把朱一龙的腿掰到台子上，没注意裤子还没脱，便又咒骂着握住朱一龙的脚腕把一条腿从裤管里拿出来。温热的大腿内侧严丝合缝贴到大理石台面，朱一龙冷得腿几乎要抽筋。暴戾的男人按着他的腿根固定他台面上不老实的腿，手往上一寸，摸到弹软的臀肉，起了玩心，先是几根手指轮番用力的捏，又是啪地几掌上去，扇得臀肉轻颤，臀尖血红。

朱一龙悲伤地消化疼痛，上身被男人往下压，手拄着一片冰凉，胸腹也贴着冷硬的石。他的眼泪滴在大理石上迸溅无声的水花，他不明白，酒里究竟有什么，会让温厚的男人从里到外的改变。

"操nm的，婊子..妈了个逼的..不要脸的东西.."男人嘴里快速地，含糊地蹦着脏话，这是醉汉快要高潮的表现。果然他更用力地摁着朱一龙的脊柱沟，有一下没一下地掐他的腰间软肉，另一手大力掌掴没受过欺负的一边臀肉，抽插的速度明显变快了。最后，他低吼着，咒骂着，把腥粘的浊液操进了朱一龙的子宫。

男人射了精，没了话，趿拉着拖鞋自己往浴室走。朱一龙就着哗啦啦的水声，艰难地撑着台子把被掰到台面上的麻掉的腿放下来，艰难地弯腰，穿好裤子，又慢慢地走到破碎的马克杯前收拾残局。

厨房的狼藉清理得差不多，浴室的水声也停了，朱一龙蹒跚地走到浴室里，还是带着温热水汽的。他脱掉衣裤打开花洒，热水淋了满身，把嫩白肌肤烫得发红，他没感觉似的慢条斯理地洗脸，洗头，打肥皂，最后掰开红烂的阴唇抠挖粘浊，他终于有了些痛苦的表情，心里想着一会出去一定记得再吃避孕药。

擦身体的时候朱一龙才觉得两瓣臀肉疼得撕心裂肺，他摸了一下，没裂口，没起檩子，就是生疼。不想想了。他胡乱擦擦就穿上内裤。

卧室里面没有开灯，很安静，朱一龙看到床的一侧有人但不确定男人睡了没。坐在床上时臀肉剧痛，他忍着痛坐着，倾身开了自己这侧的床头灯，从抽屉里翻找避孕药，就着稀薄口水咽了两粒，心安了。

朱一龙关了灯，抬起不酸痛的那条腿伸进被子里，轻轻转成侧躺把臀瓣从痛压中解救出来。刚躺下就被从后背搂住。

"老婆.."后脑传来哭腔，"对不起.."

"你不能离开我.."

"没了你，我会死的。"

朱一龙的温厚丈夫，龙城中学初二三班的语文班主任。


End file.
